Fangs and Fiction: The Movie
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir are now freshmen at Whitechapel High. Now add supernatural creatures, a nest of souls and Jesse Black's younger sister, you can only have chaos. Based of the MBAV movie...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My sister has me watching MBAV recently, and I love it! So why not do a fanfic? I've already read a few with Sarah, Benny and Ethan having sisters/brothers being the main character, so I decided something a bit different. Also, I still don't know who I'm gonna pair my character up with yet, so I'll leave you guys to decide"**

**Take your pick:**

_**Ethan**_

_**Benny**_

_**Rory**_

**Just review your choice. The guy with the highest number of votes gets paired with Jade. Hope you like it!**

**You know the drill!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do own Jade.**

* * *

**JADE'S POV**

"No, I'm not drinking human blood Jade."

"Come on Sarah, being a full vampire is honestly not that bad!" I told my friend, who merely replied with a glare which later faded into a sad look.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. Not too long before, Sarah discovered that Jesse and I, along with our posse were all vampires, and my brother-being the self-absorbed, cocky, power-hungry moron he is-bit her. She wasn't too happy about it, though that would be an understatement.

But before we go anywhere else, let me introduce myself. My name is Jade Black. Yes, I'm Jesse's sister, younger than him by five months. People were amazed how much my brother and I resembled each other, yet almost nothing alike. We get along fine, but there were just some things that we disagreed about. Like, say, biting my best friends and turning them into fledglings?

Sarah didn't want to drink human blood, and I didn't blame her. But I also didn't want her to die.

"Jade, don't you understand? I'm never gonna age again, grow up, have kids..."

"But at least you get to stay hot forever..." I trailed off when she glared at me again. "Sorry, not helping."

"Whatever." she muttered as we walked into the cafeteria.

There was a sea of unfamiliar faces that I just had to grin at. Ah, freshmen.

"Ah! DORK!" Sarah shrieked.

Some poor sap just spilled his lunch all over her.

"Thank you so much." she snapped sarcastically and stomped over to an empty table, leaving the dork and his friend staring after her.

"That it one babe-tastic tower of babealon." his friend said, admiring Sarah with those weird goggles.

"Wow, spilling your lunch on a senior on your first day. Nice." I laughed, and they finally turned to me, surprised.

"Hi, I'm Jade." I introduced. "Sorry about my friend, she's just going through a rough time."

The shorter brown-haired boy started stuttering. "I-I'm really sorry a-about that, I swear I didn't mean to-I-I mean... I'm Ethan." Cute for a nerd.

The taller brown-haired guy wearing weird goggles grinned at me. "Hey babe, the name's Benny. How about you and I get to know each other a bit?"

I giggled and raised an eyebrow. "You're pretty bold for a freshman. I respect that." Then, my expression became stern. "But call me 'babe' again, and you're going to regret it. Get me?"

Benny nodded and gulped.

"Good." I smiled. "See you guys around."

I turned and headed to where Sarah and Erica were sitting, but not before hearing the last bit of conversation.

"Dude, a hot senior girl totally just talked to us!"

"She was so totally into me E!"

"Yeah, right."

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Erica. "Hey Dusker."

Erica smiled. "Jade, finally! I saved you a seat for the screening. You're going right?"

Ugh... "Sure Erica, wouldn't miss it."

Then, Benny suddenly took the seat across from us. "Hi there."

We all stared at him weirdly.

"Are you by any chance babysitting the Morgans tonight?" he asked Erica, who looked surprised.

"Yeah. Why, do you know their kids?"

"Yeah, one of them's my buddy." Ethan? "Sitting right over there..."

True enough, Benny pointed to where Ethan was sitting , who immediately turned away, clearly embarrassed. I felt sorry for the guy, but had to laugh. He still needed a babysitter?

"See you around." he said, then turned to me. "Bye Jade."

Sarah stared at me disbelievingly. "You know those dorks?"

I shrugged. "I just met them today. They seem pretty nice."

Erica snickered, while Sarah sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe you."

====MBAV====

I stood at the parking lot, watching my best friend and my brother argue. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

It was also really sunny out, so I had to wear a dark jacket like the rest. I pushed my sunglasses up and sighed, crossing my arms. Gord and Wes were standing either side of me as we leaned against the hood of Jesse's car.

"The blood problem again?" Wes asked, and I nodded.

"They've been at it for days now. You'd think they would have settled something." Gord snorted.

To be honest, I liked hanging out with these guys. They were great, but they can be real jerks.

"That's ridiculous. It's too late to turn back now." I heard Jesse say, and turned to see Sarah walking towards us, looking pissed.

Then, Erica popped up. "Hey Jesse, Sarah said that you weren't a big Dusk fan?" she asked, oblivious to the tension around us.

"I love vampires." Jesse said, and I scoffed quietly. "That's exactly what I told her."

"I gotta go." Sarah muttered and began to walk away, but then, she glanced back at us. "I'll see you later Jade."

I nodded in acknowledgement and watched as she sped off as soon as the other kids-and Erica-weren't looking.

"There's something not right about that drama club." a familiar voice spoke from a distance.

Ethan, Benny and some blonde kid were staring at us.

I smiled and waved at them. They looked surprised for a moment before grinning excitedly and waving back.

"Dude, she was totally checking me out!" said the blonde kid.

"No way!" Benny argued. "Jade is totally into me! We talked twice this morning!"

"JADE!" Jesse called, and I turned to him, annoyed. "It's time to go."

"Whatever." I slid into the front passenger's seat, Gord and Wes taking the back seat. Jesse sped off, going a little faster than any normal human would, and nearly running over Ethan and the guys with Gord yelling, "WATCH IT NERDS!" out the car window.

"Why were you talking to those dorks Jade?"

"None of you're business Jesse."

"Actually, it is. I'm not having my little sister labeled a geek." Jesse snapped, and I hissed at him, baring my fangs.

"Do NOT tell me what to do." I snarled, and someone placed their hand on my shoulder. It was Wes.

"Hey, hey, easy there Jade. Jesse's just looking out for you." he said. I looked away from them and retracted my fangs, growling quietly to myself.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**~Cassandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappie up! Hope you guys like it. And the voting for the pairings are still open, so keep up the reviews if you guys like.**

**Take your pick:**

_**Ethan - 1**_

_**Benny - 1**_

_**Rory - 4**_

**Just review your choice. The guy with the highest number of votes gets paired with Jade. Hope you like it!**

**You know the drill!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, but I do own Jade.**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

Erica walked down the wooden steps by herself, when Sarah appeared behind her. Meanwhile, Jesse and Jade sat on a tree branch just above them, watching the girls' exchange silently. Jesse was grinning, while Jade glanced between the girls and her brother anxiously.

"You're not planning get Erica involved, are you?" she asked in a threatening whisper.

Jesse placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Why, I would never hurt your friends Jade."

Jade growled under her breath. "You're pushing it Jesse."

"ERICA!" they heard Sarah call, and Jesse chuckled before hopping off the tree branch and landing soundlessly behind Sarah. Jade rolled her eyes and followed suit, landing next to Jesse.

"Speak of the devil..." Jesse grinned widely, and Erica turned to stare at him and Jade in bewilderment, most likely wondering how they had gotten there.

Jade crossed her arms and watched as the rest of their posse came over.

"Hello again." Gord greeted Erica.

Erica fidgeted awkwardly. "Hello. Again."

"You're not avoiding me, are you?" Jesse asked Sarah pointedly.

"Oh, she's avoiding a lot of people." piped Erica, and the mock-hurt returned on Jesse's face.

"Oh come on," he said. "What are you afraid of?"

"I just need some more time." Sarah said with a pleading glance at Jade, who could only stare between her friend and her brother, conflicted.

"Tick, tock...time's up." Jesse grabbed Sarah by the arm, and Jade nearly stepped forward to defend her friend, but quickly stopped herself. She couldn't, not with the others still around.

"Yeah, so listen. There's a monster party at Jesse and Jade's lair, and if Sarah's not interested then maybe you'd like to hang out with us." said Gord, and Jade's eyes widened.

She moved forward and gripped Jesse's shoulder painfully. "You said you wouldn't get Erica involved." she growled in his ear.

Jesse winced, but covered it with a smug smirk. "Technically, I didn't get her involved, Gord did. So why don't you take your anger out on him instead?"

Jade's brown eyes flashed to an icy blue, but this didn't faze Jesse one bit.

"She can't, she's babysitting." Sarah protested, to which Erica argued that she wasn't.

"Erica, no!"

"I'm allowed to break the rules too." Erica told Sarah. "And he's really cute."

Jade mentally groaned. Now Erica was sure to be changed, and she'd have to deal with Gord's huge ego.

"You don't understand-"

"The rest of you go on ahead, Sarah and I need to have a little talk." Jesse cut her off.

"I'm staying too" Jade piped in with a small growl, then turned to Gord. "You go on and take care of everything...and don't bite anyone's head off." she added as an afterthought.

They all waved goodbye and headed off. Then, Sarah's protests began.

"Jesse, you said I could choose. You said it was up to me!"

"It is." said Jesse. "Some decisions need a little push."

But before Jesse could get closer, Sarah slapped him across the face. Hard.

He bared his fangs and chuckled. "Come on Sarah, don't you feel it? Your body knows what it wants."

Sarah scoffed. "Lucky for me, I think with my brain."

Just as she was about to turned away, Jesse moved in front of her and grabbed her roughly by her shoulders, and was sent flying.

Jade stood in front of Sarah protectively, her own fangs bared as she snarled. "I've had it Jesse. You may be my brother, but I'm not letting you hurt my friends."

Jesse growled and lunged forward. Jade sidestepped him, gripping his arm and pushing him to the ground with an arm pinned behind his back. But Jesse was stronger than her. He flipped them over, and pinned Jade down by her neck.

"You're making a big mistake, Jade." Jesse said threateningly.

Jade grunted, looking at her brother with defiance. "I'm tired of putting up with your crap Jesse." Using her free leg, she kicked him in the crotch.

Jesse groaned and rolled off her, clutching his family jewels. He may have been a vampire, but that still hurt.

"You shouldn't have done that." he growled.

The next thing they knew, Jade went flying across the street.

"Jade!" Sarah yelled and dashed after her friend, leaving Jesse lying on the ground in pain.

====MBAV====

Jade crashed against a tree, and landed near the front porch of the Morgan house. Sarah stopped closely behind her, panting.

"Jade, you okay?" she breathed.

"I just crash landed from the next street, I'm just peachy." Jade groaned, standing and brushing the dirt off her black leather jacket and fitting jeans, leaves still tangled in her dark brown hair as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Sarah patted her shoulder and walked up the front porch.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked her.

"To fill in for Erica." Sarah answered and rang the doorbell. Jade flashed beside her in an instant.

"You mind if I tag along? I don't think Jesse wants to see me at the party tonight."

"Sure." Sarah smiled. "You did save me back there. Thanks."

Jade smiled back. "Anything for my best friend. Besides, I know my brother can be an ass."

Suddenly, the door opened, and revealed Mr. and Mrs. Morgan.

"Hi, you must be Erica, the babysitter?." Mrs. Morgan greeted Sarah.

"Uh, no, uh...she's sick so she sent Jade and I. I'm Sarah." Sarah introduced. "Can we come in? Please?"

"Of course." Mrs. Morgan stepped aside. "Jane, your babysitter's here."

**JADE'S POV**

A little blonde girl that looked about eight came over to us.

"Hi I'm Jane." she introduced and shook both mine and Sarah's hand.

"Hey." we said.

Then, someone came bounding down the stairs, and we looked up. There stood Ethan, gaping at Sarah and I. But mostly Sarah.

"Uh, earth to Ethan?"

"Hello." he stuttered out. Oh, poor guy. This must be embarrassing for him.

"Hey Ethan." I smiled politely. Well, this was awkward.

"Do you like Dance Dance Revolution?" Jane suddenly asked.

"I'm a brutal dancer. I think you'd beat me every time." said Sarah, and I snorted.

"She's not lying."

"Perfect." Jane started dragging Sarah to the living room, with me trailing behind them when Mrs. Morgan grabbed my arm.

"Hold on a second honey, you're bleeding."

I was?

I glanced down at my arm, sure enough, there was a gash. It must have been from Jesse, or it would have been healed by now. That, or the fact that I haven't fed all day and my healing abilities were weakening a tad.

Oh this was not good.

"Oh it's nothing. I tripped on the way here, uh, it doesn't even hurt." I covered the gash with my hand and lightly pulled away from Mrs. Morgan.

"You know, I'll go get the bandages." I heard Ethan say from the stairs followed by footsteps.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mrs. Morgan asked again.

"Uh, yeah..." I replied picking a leaf off my hair. "We had a shortcut...through the woods."

"My cell number is on the fridge and..." I blocked out everything else she was saying as I heard the shuffling upstairs, then a crash. It was probably Ethan. What on earth was he doing?

Finally Mr. and Mrs. Morgan left, and we headed to the kitchen where Jane and Sarah found a stash of fudgesicles at the back of the freezer. That was when Ethan came down the steps and bumped into Jane, and there was a large, brown splotch on his pants.

I laughed.

"Nice." said Sarah. "I guess now, we're even."

Ethan smiled awkwardly and tossed me the bandages. I risked a glance at my arm, the gash was already gone. Did he even notice?

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Sarah grabbed the umbrella and I stood in front of Ethan as we expected Jesse or one of his vamps to burst through the door.

And Benny walked in.

"I got pop, chips, and the first season of the bloodsucker diaries. Who-" Benny stopped short and stared at us. I raised an eyebrow, glancing between the Dusk DVD, the fake fangs, then Ethan. Benny shoved the fake fangs into his mouth awkwardly.

My phone began to vibrate then, and I sighed.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall to the left." Ethan pointed out, and I nodded in thanks, dragging Sarah with me.

Once we shut the door, I picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Jade."_

"Gord? What on earth are you calling me for?"

_"Jesse's asking for you. Nice job by the way, hitting him in the nuts? Classic." _he laughed.

I growled. "What does he want this time?"

_"He wants you to go out and bring some snacks over. Take Sarah with you while you're at it."_

By the time he hung up, I was so mad I nearly crushed my phone to bits. Jesse really has some nerve.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Jesse wants me to go on a scavenger hunt. If I'm right, he wants you to go through your initiation tonight."

I opened the bathroom window and began to make my way out, but not before turning back to Sarah.

"Keep an eye on the kids. I have to get to that party before Jesse decides to send someone here."

Sarah nodded, and with that, I jumped out the window and flew home.

====MBAV====

I barged trough the front doors, and the crowd parted as I made my way over to where Jesse was standing with Gord and Erica. I stopped in front of them, crossing my arms and glaring.

Jesse noticed me standing there and grinned. "Well, hello sis. Nice of you to finally join the party."

My fangs were threatening to come out. "You have some nerve, forcing my best friend into something, then ordering me around like nothing happened?" I hissed. "You're an asshole."

"Speaking of orders, did you bring the snacks?"

"Out back." I brought home a couple guys hanging around in the woods.

"And Sarah?

"She's busy." I snapped, and Jesse held his hands up in surrender, and I turned to Gord, who had his arm around Erica. "And you?"

Gord chuckled. "Calm down Jade. I kept my mouth to myself." he smirked. "For now."

I had a feeling something was very wrong here. I looked around the room, and found someone missing. "Where's Wes?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"He's just out picking up something for me."

My eyes snapped up to meet Jesse's, and finally understood as I saw the malevolent glint in them. They had called me over here to get me out of the Morgans' household, leaving Sarah and the guys alone for Wes to get to them.

I turned and flashed out of the house, picking up my phone and dialing Sarah.

_"Hello?"_

"Sarah! Are you guys okay?"

_"Jade, thank god! Where are you? I could use a little help here!"_

"Please tell me Wes isn't there right now..." I begged, but already knew the answer.

_"Yeah, he's really persistent, I'll give him that."_

Suddenly, here was a scream from the other line and I could hear the boys yelling.

**_"Jade, HELP!"_** I heard both of them scream from the other line, and Sarah hung up.

Oh this was definitely not good.

"Hey there hotness." I heard from behind me, and saw Benny and Ethan's blonde friend. What was he doing here?

"Uhhh, hey..." I raised an eyebrow.

"The name's Rory." he said. "You know, the one you waved to at school?"

I have to admit, this kid's adorable.

"Yeah, I remember." I smiled but then looked at him apologetically. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to help out a friend right now. And I wouldn't stay here long if I were you."

Rory smiled widely and nodded. "Okay. I'll see you around then?"

I nodded. Forget adorable, this guy was freakin' cute.

I flew back to the Morgans' place and looked around, eventually finding everyone in the backyard, just in time to see Wes jump from the window, ready to attack the rest.

I flashed in front of Sarah and the guys protectively, baring my fangs with a loud snarl as I lunged at Wes, pinning him to the ground by the neck.

"Jade?" he asked, confused. "Why are you protecting these dorks?"

I hissed at him, picking up the nearest fallen branch, and snapped it in half. "These guys aren't dorks, Wes, they're my friends!" I staked him right in the heart, and watched as he burned into nothing but ashes.

I stood, slightly upset that I had just staked one of my former friends, and relieved. Now there was one less vampire to worry about, and 30 less deaths around here.

"They may be lousy babysitters, but that was the bomb!" Benny said, and I turned to them.

Sarah had her arms crossed, a pointed look on her face as she stared at me. It was scary.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Sarah shook her head with a sigh. "Jesse is so getting it."

"My brother's an idiot, I know."

"Wait, you're related to him?" Ethan asked, shocked.

"Sadly," I muttered sardonically.

"Then are you a..."

"Full vampire? Yes, I am." I turned to Sarah, anxious. "Erica's at the party. And if we don't get her out if there, she'll be either turned or dead by midnight."

Sarah groaned. "Great..."

We all headed back inside, the place was a total mess. There were forks and spoons all over the floor, pizza on the walls... Gross!

"Good luck cleaning this up before your folks get home." said Sarah.

"It's amazing she can sleep now." I said as I watched Benny's grandma tuck Jane in, who was already fast asleep.

"Grandma's got the magic touch. One time when I was six and scared of robots-"

Sarah cut Benny off. "Great story, but we've got to go now."

"Hey," Ethan piped. "Is that vampire really dead?"

"Not dead, just in some sort of limbo for souls?" I put in. "But, he won't be back here."

"I found a survivor." Benny approached us, grinning as he held up a slice of pizza. I rolled my eyes.

"Just stay inside where you're safe." Sarah said before heading out the door. I gave the two boys one last warning glance before following suit.

"You think they'll listen this time?" I asked Sarah as we both walked away from the Morgan residence. Sarah shrugged. "I hope so."

By the time we were in town, a car drove up next to us, and Ethan peeked through the open window, grinning. "Excuse me miss, could you tell me where the vampire party's at?"

I raise an eyebrow. Where these two trying to get themselves killed?

"Yeah, I'm acting crazy because I got bit. What's your excuse?" Sarah asked them in amusement.

"Our friend is at that party, and we need to get him out of there ASAP." That caught my attention.

"Wait, does he happen to be a blonde kid that wears glasses, and goes by the name Rory?" I asked them, and they all turned to me curiously.

"You know him?" Benny asked disbelievingly.

I nodded. "Yeah. I ran into him before I left and told him that he shouldn't stay." I sighed. "I guess he didn't listen."

"Okay, we need to get to that party. Fast." said Sarah, before she turned back to the boys. "But I'm driving."

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
